Gilded Lilies
by Squealing Lit. Fan
Summary: ExA When they realize that every child of a Dragon Rider has become a Rider themselves, Arya and Eragon decide to test the theory. But will they grow to regret their decisions? Will a baby bring them closer together or tear them apart
1. Sound the Bugle

Chapter One - Sound The Bugle

Summary - When they realize that every child of a Dragon Rider has become a Rider themselves, Arya and Eragon decide to test the theory. But will they grow to regret their decisions? Will a baby bring them closer together or tear them apart?

A/n - So after much waiting, here's the new version of There You'll Be. I am SOOOO sorry this took so long. I'm the first to admit…I'm scatterbrained. Lol. But unlike last time, I won't be doing weekly updates. I'll update whenever I get the chance and the inspiration. Sometimes that will be several times a week, sometimes I may go longer. We'll see what happens.

Quite a bit has changed but I like where it's going. It moves a bit slower than the first version but don't worry…plenty of fluff thrown in. I've fixed (or at least tried to) several of the bigger issues that came up. I've got Saphira written into the outline better so HOPEFULLY I'll remember to include her better…I ain't promisin' nuttin!

**One thing you need to know**, maybe I missed something but I can't remember where in Brisingr, Nasuada found out that Islanzadi is Arya's mother…so I'm scrapping that. It drove me insane for months…still does (if anyone has a page number, please tell me). So to restate that, no one else knows Arya is the princess…more fun this way anyways. But I once again apologize for this first chapter…I hate starting out stories.

So, picking up directly after Brisingr, I now bring you There You'll Be, Take Two….*bows dramatically* Anything in italics is thoughts. If it's two characters talking through thoughts I'll put one in quotes and one without to tell them apart better.

EAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE

**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me**

**As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart**

**I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here**

**Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on**

**Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who you are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow**

So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for

Eragon wandered through the crowded streets of Feinster, Saphira trailing along behind him. The excitement of battle had died down, leaving him with an intense feeling of sorrow. Oromis was gone, both body and soul. The mighty dragon, Glaedr, was confined to his Eldunari. And now they were alone again, just he and Saphira left. He struggled to keep his mind off his masters' final moments, the shock of Glaedr's loss, the horrible feeling of being completely alone. He laid a hand on Saphira's shoulder, never wanting to be parted from her. They were partners for life, never to be parted. One could not exist without the other…he couldn't imagine it.

The streets around him were chaotic. The townspeople ran through the streets, hunting for loved ones that were missing. The soldiers carried their dead and wounded back to camp. All around him people were screaming or crying but the noise was only a dulled clamor as his mind refused to process anything but the death of Oromis and Glaedr.

He knew his masters had considered them fully trained. They never would have risked their lives if they hadn't. He knew Oromis and Glaedr believed in them but things still felt hopeless. He was at a loss. Galbatorix and Murtagh were still out there but his mentors were gone. Even with the support of his friends and family, he and Saphira were alone. They were the only free dragon and Rider left. They had no one to turn to who knew what they were going through or how to help them. He sighed loudly. If Oromis and Glaedr couldn't stop them, how were he and Saphira supposed to? They needed help. They needed to be stronger. What he need was to find whatever was in the Vault of Souls…and to do that he needed to find his true name…and the Vault itself. He wasn't sure how he'd do either.

In the distance, he spotted Arya standing along the wall of the city. Garbed in her usual black attire, her long hair held back by a leather band, she looked no different than usual. To the casual observer, they'd never realize that she'd recently been crying in his arms. Her emotionless expression was carefully in place but her green eyes were dull and Eragon knew she was just as upset as he was. He made his way over to her and she nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Eragon," she murmured in greeting. She fell into step beside him as they weaved through the crowded streets and out of the city, heading back towards the Varden's camp.

"Arya…" he called softly, grabbing her attention. "I know that you aren't religious but do elves have any sort of ritual for the dead?" He asked, choking on the word 'dead'. "Do you have funerals or memorials or…anything?" he asked. For a long moment, Arya didn't respond. She simply stared straight ahead, as if she hadn't heard the question. Finally she glanced over at him.

"I'll meet you at your tent just before sundown," she whispered. She didn't wait for a response before turning to leave. Eragon stared after her, watching her fade into the distance.

EAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEA

That afternoon, Eragon began to notice the elves slowly disappearing. One by one they left the camp until none were left. He waited anxiously outside his tent, wondering what was happening. He assumed Arya would be taking them to wherever the elves were going. When she finally appeared, he stood up quickly and met her halfway. Arya offered him a weak ghost of a smile before indicating that he should follow. They walked in silence, Eragon and Saphira following a step behind Arya. She led them away until they couldn't hear the bustling of the campsite and only the flickering of the campfires were visible in the distance. When she'd apparently decided they'd gone far enough, she settled herself onto the ground without any more explanation. Eragon looked around, wondering where the other elves were. There wasn't another person within sight or sound of them.

_Perhaps the others will be coming soon, _Saphira suggested. Eragon agreed but wasn't convinced. The others had left hours ago. Surely they'd be here by now. He looked to Arya curiously, hoping she'd explain. _Be patient little one,_ Saphira suggested. _She'll explain when she's ready._ Eragon sighed softly but forced himself to relax and wait. As the sky grew dark, she finally spoke.

"Their…funeral is being held now," she told him somberly, searching for the word to best describe what was happening. "Always at sunset so everyone can mourn together, even those not present." Eragon and Saphira both grew still at the realization. Oromis and Glaedr's bodies were being put to rest.

As the first stars became visible in the night sky, Arya's soft soprano broke the silence. He didn't know the song so he let her continue uninterrupted, quickly becoming mesmerized by her quiet voice. Since he'd known her, he rarely heard her sing. Sung in the Ancient Language, the soft, slow words formed a song of sadness and mourning. Eragon was curious whether the song was always sung or if it was just something Arya had picked out but he didn't dare interrupt her to ask. As she hit each note with ease, Eragon decided he liked her singing just as much as her laughter. He wished he could hear both of them more often. By the third verse, her clear, quiet voice became choked and died out. They fell back into silence and it soon became apparent that Arya wasn't going to begin again, though he wished she would.

"Arya, where are the other elves?" he finally asked, breaking the newfound silence. She looked up and his breath caught at the sight of her tear-filled eyes.

"Alone. When someone's passed, we rarely travel to them. The exception is when someone is unusually highly respected." She paused and inhaled quietly, "Oromis and Glaedr should fall under that exception but the war changes things. When we don't travel to the funeral, we typically go off by ourselves to mourn alone," she told him quietly. Eragon frowned, wondering why they didn't take comfort in others. Arya looked away from him and continued her explanation, "Elves don't show emotion the way humans or dwarves do. It's easier to let our feelings out when we're alone or with someone we trust rather than within a group." Eragon frowned, wondering if they were keeping her from truly grieving by being with her.

_We can leave. Find a secluded place or return to camp,_ Saphira suggested to Eragon. Eragon nodded.

"We'll leave you then. We didn't know we would be disturbing you," he murmured. He started to stand up but Arya laid her hand over his.

"Stay," she said quietly. "I…I don't mind. I wouldn't have brought you if I did." He nodded but didn't speak again, realizing what it meant for her to allow them to stay. Perhaps she didn't care for him romantically but she must care for him in some way. He allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. Arya trusted him.

_Thank you_, Saphira told her and Eragon echoed the sentiment, his smile dropping as he remembered why they were here. Arya nodded slowly but didn't respond.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed there, sitting in near silence. At some point Arya had hugged her knees to her chest, curling in on herself. Eragon longed to reach out and hold her, as he did the night Oromis and Glaedr died, but he knew she wouldn't allow it. So instead he sat in silence, taking comfort from having Saphira and Arya beside him. Occasionally Eragon would glance at her out of the corner of his eye and every time he was surprised to see tears running down her cheeks. Eragon sighed softly when he looked over and found her with her forehead pressed against her knees, her whole body shaking with quiet sobs. He hesitantly reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder, careful not to push her too far. Arya looked up and held his gaze for a moment before moving closer to him. She kept her gaze locked on his as she leaned against him before finally breaking away, laying her head against his shoulder.

"When I was a child…" she began, "Oromis was my tutor." Eragon pulled away slightly and looked at her, surprised. She offered him a small smile and then laid her head back on his shoulder. Eragon hesitantly put his arm around her waist, relaxing when she took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. "My father was dead and my mother was…absent most of the time. Evandar's death was hard for her and she was suddenly thrown into ruling our people on her own…I didn't fit into her plans very well. She tried but I was passed off onto others for years. There were nannies to care for me but Oromis was the one who took me in…" She trailed off and Eragon squeezed her hand reassuringly. She sighed softly, "Oromis and Glaedr were still healing at the time. There were days so bad he could barely get out of his bed in the morning…days he didn't want to get up. He used to say that tutoring me gave him a purpose."

"You were lucky to have him."

_We all were_, Saphira added. _We never would have made it this far if it weren't for Oromis and Glaedr._

"No, we wouldn't have," Eragon agreed.

"He would be proud of you," Arya murmured. Eragon hoped she was right. Arya brushed away a few more tears and settled back against him, letting them fall back into silence.

They'd been sitting in silence for several hours before Eragon spoke up again, "How long do we stay here?"

"Usually all night…but you can leave whenever you wish. Being in a war changes things…stay however long you'd like but don't let it affect you tomorrow." Eragon craned his neck to look down at her.

"I'll stay," he murmured.

"Very well," Arya murmured, letting herself relax against him.

EAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEA

When the sun had finally begun to rise, Eragon and Saphira parted ways with the elf princess and headed back to camp. They soon fell into a discussion about their fate. They wondered what fate had in store for them after the war had ended. They were the only free dragon and Rider left so all the responsibilities would fall upon their shoulders, especially since there was only one egg left. Until that dragon hatched and could mate with Saphira, there would be no more Riders.

_"But that could take centuries,"_ Eragon groaned. He knew the realities of the situation. Two of the three dragon eggs had taken over a century to hatch. The chances of the last egg hatching soon would be slim. If it did happen soon, the chances of it hatching for someone loyal to the Varden were next to nothing considering Galbatorix still had control over the egg.

_Maybe it could but that doesn't mean it would, Little One. Both myself and Thorn, _she spat, _chose Riders recently. Maybe the other egg will follow our lead. _Eragon sighed loudly.

_"But unless that Rider was for the Varden, it wouldn't do us any good. Our chances of finding that egg are low."_

_True…_They both drifted into silence, trying to think of ways to increase their odds of gaining another Rider for their side. Saphira chuckled deep in her throat. _Have you noticed that both you and Murtagh are sons of previous Dragon Riders? And now you are both Riders yourselves. I wonder if that's just a coincidence… _

Eragon looked startled for a moment. He hadn't thought of that. His mind quickly drifted to what that could mean for the Riders. As far as anyone knew, he and Murtagh were the only children that had ever been born to a Rider. It was strange that they had both become Riders themselves. What if it wasn't just a coincidence? What if a Rider really did pass something on to their children to increase the odds of becoming a Rider?

_Little One, we don't know for sure if that's what it was. You may both have fathers that were Riders but you share something else as well, your mother. If there was something that caused you both to be chosen, it could have just as easily come from Selena._

_"It may have but then wouldn't there have been more sibling Riders? It just seems like too big of a chance that the only two Riders who had children produced more Riders."_ Saphira sighed loudly in response.

_That was still only two Riders. It's likely that it was only a coincidence._

_"But what if it wasn't? What if we could start raising up the next Rider now?"_ Eragon asked, becoming more excited by the moment.

_But you don't even have a mate. Where exactly would this child come from? _When Eragon didn't respond, Saphira nudged him with her nose, chuckling deep in her throat._ Perhaps you should think on this a bit longer._ Eragon nodded in response.

As they reached the outskirts of the camp, he spotted a group of his old friends sitting around a fire, apparently cooking breakfast. Loring, the old shoemaker from Carvahall, spotted him first and called out, ushering him over. Saphira quietly told him that he should join them. She wanted to go hunting anyways. Eragon nodded and watched her fly off before making his way to the campfire. He spotted Albriech and Baldor and took a seat beside the brothers. He quickly exchanged greeting with the men, glancing around to see who was there. He recognized all of Loring's sons, as well as a few farmers who'd lived near him. A handful of the other men he didn't recognize and assumed they were from Surda or the Varden.

"Take whatever you want," the man cooking said as he slid a plate towards him. Eragon glanced over the small piles of food that had been set aside. As he expected, the majority of it was meat. Finally he grabbed a small loaf of bread and began picking at it. He stared for a moment before piling some eggs onto his plate as well. Technically nothing had been killed to make them so he decided to try it. He hesitantly took a bite and was pleased to find that they didn't upset his stomach.

"So Eragon, where were you coming from? There's nothing over that way," Loring commented, nodding his head in the direction Eragon had been coming from. "We were looking for you earlier but we couldn't find you."

"I was with Arya," Eragon commented between bites. He saw a few of the men frown in confusion and a couple of them mumbled her name, trying to place it.

"Arya's the elf ambassador, the one who's been with us the longest," the cook told them. Albriech frowned and looked up at the just rising sun.

"What were you doing out so early? The sun's only just come up," the blonde brother commented. Baldor elbowed him in the side harshly, shooting him a glare.

"That's none of our business," he hissed. Eragon struggled to suppress a grin. Since learning that he was a Rider, there were people who would do anything to keep from offending him in any way. He wasn't sure whether they were more scared of Saphira or the fact that he could do magic but they didn't like to confront him about anything. Apparently Baldor fit in that category and his brother didn't.

"We've always been friends. We can tell each other stuff," Albriech protested. Eragon glanced around and could see the men's minds beginning to drift. He quickly jumped in, intending to stop their straying thoughts.

"My tutors from Ellesméra were slain in Gilead…we spent the night mourning them." He glanced over at Morn, Carvahall's tavern owner, who had his eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"That was all?" Morn commented, eyeing him disbelievingly.

"Yes. That was all."

"So you aren't courting Arya?" one of the men asked. Eragon sighed exasperatedly.

"No," he said sternly.

"Well that's too bad," Loring said with a cackle. "She's a pretty one. You'd best hurry up and marry her before someone else moves in and takes her." Eragon flushed and looked away.

"Arya and I are just friends," he told them, clenching his teeth slightly. He almost added that elves don't marry anyways but he knew that would just push them into continuing. Thankfully the men let the subject die down and they fell back into an easy conversation.

EAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEA

That afternoon, Eragon met some of his old friends in a field outside the camp. Baldor had asked if Eragon would spar with them and give them some tips on swordplay. He had readily agreed. If something he could teach them could save his friends' lives, then he wanted to teach them as much as possible.

He was in the middle of a sparring match with the blonde headed Albriech when he spotted Horst walking towards them purposefully. At first he thought Horst just wanted to watch his sons spar but as he came closer it became clear that the older man was agitated. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides and his shoulders seemed tensed. Eragon ducked, narrowly avoiding Albriech's sword. He swiftly raised his sword to the back of Albriech's neck, ending the match just as Horst reached them. Baldor and Albriech both looked up at their father with identical worried expressions.

"Is something wrong?" Albriech asked. His voice sounded choked and hoarse.

"Your mother's gone into labor…" Horst trailed off with a sigh. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked towards the sky. "Gertrude said it doesn't look good…she's already so weak." Eragon stiffened as he realized that he hadn't gone to see Elain. Maybe he'd have been able to heal her. He distantly heard Horst mention something about going to wait for more news.

"Can I come along? Maybe I could do something to help," Eragon asked, feeling guilty about not visiting Elain sooner. The family had always been good to him. It was time for him to return the favor. Horst only nodded in response, suddenly looking choked up.

Eragon followed along behind the three men cautiously, not wanting to disturb them. It was obvious that all three were upset. After several minutes, Horst stopped outside a tent and nodded towards it. Soft whimpers were coming from inside and he could see several shapes rushing around inside. A soft cry came from inside the tent and Eragon took in a deep breath before stepping through the door.

Elain was laying on the cot on the far side of the tent. She was paler than he'd ever seen her and if it wasn't for the quiet whimpers he'd have wondered if she was even alive. Katrina was sitting by her head, holding her hand while Gertrude rushed around the tent, gathering up random items. Another woman, whose name he didn't know, was standing in a corner, keeping out of Gertrude's way as she bickered about the crowded space. The moment he entered the doorway, all three women stopped what they were doing and looked up. Gertrude glared at him and rushed up, shooing him backwards.

"Out out out. This is no place for men."

"But maybe I could help her," Eragon protested, throwing his hands out in front of him to try to stop her advance. Gertrude swatted him with her hand, pushing him out the door.

"Stay out!"

Gertrude immediately turned and walked back inside, leaving him standing there staring at the closed entryway. He looked back at Horst helplessly. They wouldn't even let him try to help. Horst sighed loudly.

"Sit down. You can wait with us if you want," he grumbled. "Should have guessed Gertrude would be stubborn."

**  
**Eragon sighed and sank down beside the older man. The least he could do was wait. If something went wrong then he'd force Gertrude to let him in, not that he was sure what he'd do if he was allowed in. He just hoped a simple 'waíse heill' would work.

EAEAEAEAEAEAEA

A/n - and there's my crummy first chapter! Lol. I had no idea where I wanted to end it. It was posted without any editing because it's taken so long already so it definitely isn't perfect…but it'll do. Just bear with me til things start moving. Lol.

Anyways, my review alert is turned off. I get panicky whenever people review for some reason. I plan to check them every so often but I won't be responding quickly the way I did last time. If you have questions and you want anything answered immediately, pm me. I'll get back to you within a day if at all possible.

Also, NO flames. If ya don't like it, don't read it. I saw this happen on one of my favorite fics…don't bug me about updating quickly. I'll update whenever I get the chance. I am fairly busy this year and will probably continue to be. I also get distracted easily. I'll try to update fairly regularly though.

Thanks for bearing with me through all this,

SLF


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/n - well…let's take a vote. How many people had to go reread the first chapter to even remember what had happened? On the upside, I will always be updating this until it's completed…I'm not gonna end it or restart it again. Unfortunately I don't know how often I'll be updating it…hopefully quicker than this time. But without further adieu, here's chapter 2.

EAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEA

The sun had already begun setting. Eragon was pacing agitatedly in front of the tent. It drove him mad, knowing there was nothing he could do to help. Horst and his sons had long since collapsed onto the ground, waiting out the time in silence, resigned to the fact that there was nothing they could do to help. Eragon, on the other hand, refused to accept that. He'd tried to approach Gertrude several times but she continued refusing him entrance. He only hoped she'd come around before Elain was too far gone.

A weak cry from inside drew his attention. Though he didn't enjoy hearing his old friend in pain, the cry comforted him in a way. As the hours passed, Elain seemed to be fading. The whimpers and cries that had come so frequently at the beginning had faded into barely audible moans. The occasional cry reassured him that Elain was still alive and fighting. With a spark of inspiration, he turned to the older man sitting beside the tent.

"Horst! Gertrude won't allow me in because I'm a man, right? Would she allow another woman in?" he said quickly. Horst frowned slightly but nodded.

"I suppose she would," he said gruffly. Eragon grinned.

"Then I think I know someone who can help!" Horst and the two boys looked at him hopefully.

"Angela?" Horst asked, having some experience with the eccentric herbalist. After the battle, the elves took control of the severely injured but Angela was left to tend to the minor wounds, with the help of Du Vangra Gata.

"Well I suppose Angela could help but I meant Arya."

"The elf?" Horst asked, frowning slightly. Eragon nodded. "Well it couldn't hurt to ask if you think she'll help."

"She will," Eragon said confidently. He reached out until he felt Arya's mind brush against his. She quickly recognized him and dropped her walls, allowing their thoughts to mingle._ "Arya, are you doing anything right now?"_ he asked her.

_"Nothing that can't be put off for later. Did you need me for something?"_ she asked, a slight feeling of concern radiating through their link.

EAEAEAEAEAEAEA

Five minutes later, Arya was quickly weaving her way through the tents towards Eragon and his friends. As soon as Eragon had finished explaining the situation to her, she'd begun heading their way, moving just slow enough to keep from running into someone. She'd seen enough births in her time to know how easy it was for something to go wrong. If Elain had already been ill, it would be even harder on her. She spotted Eragon several tents ahead of her. She was about to call out for him when he spotted her and met her halfway.

"Thank you for coming," he said quietly. "Do you think you can help her?" he asked, glancing at the tent anxiously. Arya followed his gaze.

"I'll see what I can do," she murmured in response. Eragon swallowed thickly, noticing that she hadn't answered directly. She glanced at Elain's family. They were looking up at her anxiously. She bowed her head and then turned and walked into the tent. She instantly froze in the doorway. Elain was pale and sickly looking. The soft moans coming from the bed barely reached her sensitive ears. Without a word, she moves to Elain's side and begins chanting under her breath.

Gertrude opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Katrina's hand on her shoulder. The three women in the tent stood back, watching Arya work. After a few minutes, color began returning to the woman's face and her glazed eyes get a hint of light to them. Seeing that she is safe for the moment, Arya turned to the women.

"What herbs do you keep?" she asked. Gertrude quickly retrieved a small box and handed it to her.

"These are all I have left." Arya frowned, searching through the leaves and roots. After a moment, she looked up.

"Do any of you where my tent is?"

After a moment's hesitation, Katrina murmured, "I think I do." Arya nodded approvingly.

"There's a green pouch sitting by the bed." Katrina nodded quickly, turning towards the tent's opening.

"I'll be right back."

Arya turned back to Elain and resumed her chanting. Several minutes later, Katrina rushed back into the tent, her cheeks flushed slightly. Arya thanked her and began sorting through the pouch. She pulled out a couple of leaves and quietly directed Elain to chew and swallow them.

"What are you giving her?" Gertrude asked in a grumpy tone, frowning. Arya glanced at her sharply.

"It will ease the pain," she replied before returning her attention to Elain. "You'll loose some of the feeling in your lower half so don't try to stand up. The effects will only last a few hours. If you need more later, send someone for me." Elain nodded, her eyes shutting in relief as the pain began lessening.

Over half an hour after she entered the tent, Arya stepped back outside. The men were pacing outside the doorway. Eragon and Horst looked at her anxiously. Arya locked eyes with Eragon and nodded, smiling slightly.

"I gave her something to ease the pain and boost her energy." She turned towards Elain's family. "I can save her if there are problems but I can't bring someone back from the dead. If there are problems, have Eragon or one of the elves call me immediately."

Baldor and Albriech looked up at her in awe. "So she'll be okay?" Baldor asked. Arya nodded.

"And the child?" Horst asked, frowning slightly.

Arya hesitated, "That is more complicated. It is harder to tell when the child is distressed so I may not be able to intervene in time. As long as it is born alive, they should both be fine."

EAEAEAEAEAEA

Late that night, Eragon quietly snuck into Arya's tent. She looked up at him questioningly before returning to the papers she'd been reading. She gently straightened the small stack, set them on the table, and turned to face Eragon. He smiled weakly at her.

"Elain had a baby girl about an hour ago," he told her. Arya cocked an eyebrow. "We all wanted to thank you. Gertrude said it's unlikely that she or the baby would have made it through alive without your help." His smile widened slightly. "Don't be surprised if people keep stopping by to thank you," he warned her playfully. The corner of her mouth curved into a slight smile.

"It wasn't a problem." Eragon glanced away, blushing slightly. He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Everyone from Carvahall is planning on celebrating once Elain regains her strength," he finally said. Arya frowned, looking at him curiously. "You're invited…if you want to come."

Arya hesitated for a long moment and then whispered, "when?" Eragon shrugged, shaking his head slowly.

"Elain needs to regain her strength first so it may be a week or so."

Arya nodded slowly, "Let me know when it is…I may stop by for a few minutes." Eragon grinned back at her.

"I'll let you know then." He turned towards the door before stopping and looking back at her awkwardly. As he lingered longer, Arya looked at him curiously.

"Was there something else?" she asked. Eragon glanced away, debating with himself.

"How did you learn what to do? I was willing to try but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do."

"There are some more specific spells you can learn but Waíse heill works well enough usually. More often than not, the problem involves the woman tearing so you need to stop the bleeding. With Elain, I boosted her energy and then gave her some herbs for the pain but that isn't common." She paused and looked at Eragon curiously, "that wasn't all you wanted to ask. Was it?" Eragon looked away, unsure.

"I should leave…" he murmured. Arya nodded slowly but watched him leave with a curious expression.

EAEAEAEAEA

A week passed before Eragon returned to Arya's tent. She looked up at him, somewhat surprised to see him. For the past week, they'd barely seen each other outside of meetings. They exchanged small talk for a bit before Arya asked why he had come.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to come visit Elain with me. She's been wanting to thank you but she's still feeling weak and hasn't found the time or strength to come to you."

Arya immediately agreed and followed him to the tent. They found Elain lying in bed. The baby girl was asleep in a crib beside her. Elain's face brightened as she saw the pair and quickly ushered them inside. After thanking Arya for her help, she leaned over and lifted the baby into her arms. She gently pulled the blanket from the baby's face, revealing a mop of curly blonde hair.

"Her name is Arianna," Elain murmured. She handed the baby to Arya. Arya cradled the baby gently, a faint smile on her lips. Eragon stared down at the little girl, his mind racing. Was this what he wanted? In his mind, the baby's hair darkened and her features became a little more like his own. He smiled weakly to himself, picturing what his own child would look like.

"Eragon…Eragon!" Arya's hiss broke him from his thoughts and his head snapped up. She nodded towards Elain and Eragon glanced over at her. Elain's eyes kept blinking shut tiredly. Eragon nodded and turned to Elain.

"We should go. We'll let you rest," he told her. Elain thanked them for coming as Arya lay the baby back in her crib.

After they left, Eragon silently escorted Arya back to her tent. His mind was still running over the possibilities of having a child and raising up the next Rider. Before he knew it, they were back at Arya's tent. After saying his goodbyes, he turned to leave.

"Eragon!" Arya called out. Eragon turned around hesitantly, only to find himself inches from her face. His eyes locked onto her lips for a long moment and he stared, fascinated. All he'd have to do was lean forward…he snapped himself out of his daze, shaking his head quickly. Arya would strangle him if he tried to kiss her. Arya watched him cautiously, as if she knew what he'd been thinking. Finally she turned and looked around them before grasping his hand lightly as she walked passed him. Eragon walked half a step behind her, all too aware of her hand in his. She walked quickly and he trailed behind her, glancing down at their intertwined hands every so often. Eragon followed her faithfully, only mildly aware of their surroundings. Finally she stopped and dropped his hand. Eragon instantly missed the warmth of her hand in his. He glanced back in the direction they'd come in, surprised when he could barely see the flickering flames of the campfires in the distance. He returned his attention to Arya and found her settling herself in the branches of a nearby tree. He quickly made his way up to sit beside her.

"You seem distracted," she commented.

"I didn't realize how far we'd gone," Eragon responded, knowing that wasn't the answer she was looking for. She turned to look at him, one eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"I meant earlier."

Eragon hesitated a moment before murmuring, "I've just been busy."

"We all have," Arya replied softly. They fell into a comfortable silence, staring out into the distance. From their position in the tree, they could see the whole camp. The tents formed a maze as they stretched out in every direction and a few fires flickered between them. Men were rushing around from tent to tent or clustered together, undistinguishable from one another, like little ants. After a while, Eragon turned to Arya.

"Have you attended many births?" Arya glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"A handful each year. Mostly humans but occasionally a dwarf or two when we were in Farthen Dur."

"Are they all alike?" he asked curiously. Arya frowned slightly but nodded.

"Humans and dwarves are alike in most ways." Eragon frowned, wanting more of an explanation. Arya's eyes drifted upwards as she thought before turning to meet his. "I'm assuming you've noticed the similarities between your own culture and the dwarves from when you were in Farthen Dur. For both races, a pregnancy will last nine months. Births are attended by a midwife, as well as close family and friends if the mother wishes. Men are usually discouraged from attending. Obviously there would be a difference in the babies. Dwarves are considerably smaller than humans and are born with a full head of hair." Arya paused, a slight smile pulling at her lips. "If they're born bald, or with little hair, the dwarves seem to believe they were premature, even if there is nothing wrong with them." She paused again, her smile growing slightly as she resisted the urge to laugh at the dwarves beliefs. "Once the child is born, they are raised much the same way. The mother takes on most of the care, especially with an infant, but the father is involved as well. They mature at much the same rate as well, even though dwarves have a longer lifespan." She paused and looked at him, "Is that what you were looking for?" Eragon nodded and then looked at her curiously.

"Are elves different then?" he asked. Arya looked at him oddly but nodded.

"There are some slight differences but I'm not certain of the details. It's rare and I've never been around to observe. I know of dwarves and humans because of my time with them but the subject has never been an interest of mine." When she noticed Eragon looking at her eagerly, she sighed and continued. "I do know that a pregnancy lasts a full year and usually only the midwife is present for the birth. Once the baby is born, only the family is allowed in for a certain length of time but then the whole society is involved in raising the child. Both the mother and father have fairly equal roles, especially once the child is weaned. Newborns are a few pounds lighter than humans and mature slower as well." After she'd finished, Eragon glanced at her curiously.

"Why are midwives the only ones present? Back in Carvahall, it wasn't unusual for all of the women to gather." Arya laughed lightly, causing Eragon to grin. He loved her laugh, rare as it was.

"You're asking me that?" she said, chuckling lightly. "I'm not sure. As I said, I've never taken much interest in the subject. When I was a child, I tended to let my mind drift and ignore those lessons." Eragon looked at her disbelieving and she laughed again. "You don't believe me?" Eragon flushed slightly and shook his head, slightly embarrassed.

"I just can't picture you daydreaming." Arya chuckled softly, shaking her head lightly.

"Well, it was many years ago." She paused, catching his eye. "I was a lot like you then. I only wanted to learn what I was interested in and didn't understand why I needed other lessons as well. Children were one of the lessons I had very little interest in. I was only a child myself at the time. I've always figured that I'd have several centuries to learn what I needed to know."

"I suppose that makes sense," he said after a moment. He paused for a long moment and then looked down at his feet. "So, if an elf had a child with, say a human, what would happen?" Arya looked up at him sharply.

"Are you asking out of pure curiosity or self-interest?" she asked, her tone cold. Eragon swallowed nervously.

"Curiosity," he said in the ancient language, though he had to admit the curiosity stemmed from his fascination with the beautiful elf. Although his hope that she would ever return his feelings had faded, he could still dream. Arya stared at him for a long moment but finally had to accept his answer. She sighed softly, looking away from him.

"I honestly haven't a clue. There may have been human/elf relationships in the past but none have ever produced a child. I'm not certain if it's even possible." She paused and, for a moment, Eragon was uncertain if she'd speak again. Finally she glanced at him, "We may never know. Most elves wouldn't be willing to test it just for the sake of trying. Children are too highly valued and the mixed relationships haven't lasted long enough for the elf to be willing to have a child." Arya fell into silence once again, gazing out towards the Varden's camp. She glanced back at Eragon. "We should probably return."

Eragon nodded, reluctant to leave Arya's side and return to camp, but when she jumped out of the tree, landing lightly on the ground, he followed quietly.

EAEAEAEAEA

A/n - well whatdya know? I finally updated! Haha. My Chuck fascination has somewhat dwindled due to the lack of new episodes and Charah fanfiction updates so I've managed to return my attention to this story for the time being. Hopefully it'll stay that way for awhile. Also, if you haven't noticed, I've changed the title. I'm not sure why but it kept coming back to me so I figured I'd go ahead and changed it. Also, hopefully it'll separate this story from There You'll Be a bit.

Anyways, I hope this didn't suck completely. I started writing and then just posted it before this little time gap got any larger. Review alert is still turned off due to my extreme paranoia. If you have questions or something you reeeeeally need to let me know, pm me. Til next time!

-SLF


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/n - well, I'm glad to know I'm not the only one that had to reread the first chapter! Lol. That sounds bad…considering I wrote it! Anyways, aren't ya proud of me? It didn't take me half a year! As I said, my Chuck fascination is dying due to lack of stimulation…it'll be back eventually but that may not be until March or so!

EAEAEAEAEA

A couple days later, Eragon found himself sitting on the ground just outside the camp. A group of children were playing in the grassy field before him. A handful of the younger boys were chasing a little girl with curly brown hair, tugging at her pigtails as she squealed. The other girls had ducked low in the grass, apparently trying to avoid the same torment as their friend. At the edge of the field, some of the older boys were practicing sparring…or rather hitting each other with sticks. They reminded him of himself and Roran when they were younger. They had often pretended to swordfight when they were younger, though it usually turned into a wrestling match. Eragon sighed to himself. He'd never imagined there'd be a day where they would actually be fighting in a battle.

He turned back to the playing children, wondering if his own child would be left to run with the Varden's orphans and fatherless children in Surda or travel with him, as these children were. There were so many decisions to make if he decided to go through with his plans. Bringing a child along with him would be dangerous and he didn't know how much time he would have to dedicate to raising a child. On the other hand, he wasn't sure how it would affect the child if he left it with only it's mother or someone else to raise it. He didn't have someone to raise his child, as Garrow and Marian had raised him. He also wasn't sure how to insure that the child would have a chance to touch an egg. If he was killed, he'd have to make sure someone knew of the plan and followed through with it.

The soft fall of footsteps caught his attention and he turned to look over his shoulder. Arya held his gaze as she approached and murmured his name in greeting. She reached him and then settled herself on the ground beside him. Her eyes quickly scanned over the playing children before returning to his.

"Where is Saphira?"

"She wanted to hunt and I wanted some time to think anyways."

"Oh, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked curiously. Eragon shook his head, smiling weakly at her.

"Just thinking," he told her. Arya accepted his answer silently and allowed them both to return their attention to the playing children. "Have you ever wondered what would happen to them?" Eragon asked after a long moment.

"The children?"

"Yes…so many of them are going to loose one or both parents." He looked up at her curiously, "do you think they'd be worse off for not having both parents present?"

"They'll be fine," Arya said softly. "I was raised by one, mostly absent, parent." Eragon looked over at her, feeling somewhat sad for her. He offered her a weak, brief smile. When he turned back to the children with a pitying look, Arya sighed. "I've been with the Varden long enough to see several generations of children born. It's always the same story. Men and women die and children are left orphaned but, in the end, they grow up the same as those whose parents survived. Most of them will go on to fight or work for the Varden, as their parents did. Some will move off and settle in the countryside or towns around the Empire. Who raised them makes little difference in the end."

They fell into silence for several minutes before Arya excused herself and returned to camp, leaving Eragon alone to stare out over the field.

EAEAEAEAEA

Over the next week, Eragon continued passing on his questions about children to Arya. He wanted to know everything he could before he made his decision and Arya, naturally, knew the most about the life children with the Varden would lead. He asked her about everything from nursemaids to orphans to children without fathers and she answered every question thoroughly, though she often looked at him oddly.

Early one morning, Eragon and Saphira wandered out of camp before anyone woke. The sun was just beginning to peak out over the horizon so they headed towards an open field where the trees wouldn't block their view. Watching the sun rise was one of Saphira's favorite activities and Eragon enjoyed sharing it with her. Once they reached their destination, his attention was pulled further south to where Arya was already seated. He stared at her for a long moment, wondering whether to join her before Saphira made his decision for him and began walking in Arya's direction.

After exchanging their greetings, Eragon flopped down onto his back beside her. For awhile, they watched the sunrise in silence but then Eragon turned to look at Arya. As soon as the question was out of his mouth, Arya frowned and stared down at him.

"Why have you developed such an interest in children?" she asked. Eragon glanced away from her, his cheeks flushing slightly. How was he supposed to explain this to her? He couldn't possibly expect her to understand. "Eragon?" she called, sounding somewhat concerned.

"Apparently me and Murtagh are the only children the Riders have ever had," he said after a long while, "and now both of us are Riders ourselves…" Arya stared at him cautiously, her frown deepening.

"What are you thinking Eragon?" she asked warily. He locked his eyes with hers.

"What if it isn't a coincidence?" Arya looked at him sharply, urging him to continue. "What if we can start raising up the next Rider now?" Arya didn't fully mask the surprise at his suggestion.

"You mean you want to have a child…now," she said slowly, trying to understand what he was saying. Eragon sat up, shrugging.

"It's just a thought," he murmured, avoiding her stern gaze. Arya stared at him for a long moment, frowning.

"You're only a child yourself," she finally told him. Eragon's hands fisted at his sides.

"I'm not a child, Arya! No child," he spat the word, "has had to do the things I've had to do this past year. I may be young but I'm no child," he growled. Arya stared at him, somewhat startled by his outburst. Finally she lowered her head, her expression softening.

"No, I suppose you're not but you are young. You have plenty of time to have a family when you're older." Eragon looked at her seriously.

"This isn't about having a family. I have Roran and Katrina and all of Carvahall for my family," he said quietly. Arya stared off into the distance, her mind racing.

"You know this may not work," she finally said.

_But it might…_ Saphira added. _I had my doubts as well but it does seem possible. It wouldn't hurt to try. _Arya looked between the pair.

"It would take years before a child would be ready for that responsibility," she told them. Eragon looked at her seriously.

"Doesn't it always? It was over a century from the time Saphira's egg was laid until she hatched." Arya nodded, accepting his answer. She had cared for Saphira's egg for well over a decade before Eragon happened upon it.

"Where would you get a dragon egg?" she asked, feeling slightly calmer.

"Galbatorix still has one egg. The Varden managed to get ahold of Saphira. If we try hard enough, we might be able to get the third egg by the time the child is old enough." Arya looked at him skeptically. Brom and Jeod may have managed to steal one egg but Brom was now dead and Jeod was older than he used to be. More likely than not, Galbatorix had put the third egg under constant supervision after Saphira had been stolen from him. "Or Saphira could breed."

"To who?" Arya scoffed. Galbatorix had control of the only male dragons alive.

_I suppose Thorn would be the easiest option, seeing as Shruikan never leaves Urû'baen_, Saphira said with distaste at her only options. Arya cocked an eyebrow.

"And how do you plan to achieve that when Thorn and Murtagh are trying to capture you?"

_We have a few plans,_ Saphira said rather smugly. Arya looked between the pair.

"You've thought of this a lot…" she said quietly. Eragon grinned guiltily.

"Just a bit." Arya sighed heavily, folding her arms over her knees and dropping her chin to rest on them.

"Who do you have in mind?" Eragon looked at her, confused. "To be the mother," she explained. Eragon glanced away from her, blushing slightly.

"I'm not certain. There's no one I'm particularly interested in…and I suppose I'd have to marry her," he said, resisting the urge to say no one but her.

"Why?" Arya asked before falling silent as she realized what he was thinking. The other humans would expect him to marry. If he didn't, the child would be a bastard in their eyes and that would complicate things further. "Is there no one you could stand to spend your life with? Even if you don't love her now…perhaps you could grow to care for her," she suggested. Eragon shrugged, looking disheartened.

"What girl would marry me for companionship only?" he asked. Arya smiled reassuringly.

"Plenty, I'm sure," she told him. He nodded numbly and she reached out and squeezed his hand quickly. "You want to do this?" she asked. Eragon looked up at caught her gaze before nodding slowly. "Then try to find someone," she whispered. She hesitated and then looked upwards, rolling her eyes slightly. "If you can't find someone you have any interest in, come find me. Perhaps I can help you find a suitable alternative." Eragon held her gaze, one corner of his mouth pulling into a half-smile. He'd expected her to fight him, not agree to help him with his plan.

They both returned their attention to the sunrise and Arya sighed quietly to herself. She unconsciously slipped her hand down to her stomach and began strumming her fingers across it. She glanced at Eragon out of the corner of her eye. Hearing him discuss his plans to marry and have a child left a strange, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling she couldn't say she liked.

EAEAEAEAEA

a/n - well it was shorter than I'd planned but I posted quickly, didn't I? lol. The next chapter begins Eragon's search for a wife. Hopefully it'll be a quick update too.


	4. An

a/n - *peeks out from behind rock* hey, it's me. Sorry it has been soooo long again. I honestly meant to have the next chapter up much earlier but things got in the way. It was a semester I really didn't like and I had a lot of projects during the second half of the semester. Then, as soon as vacation started….my computer broke. It had to be sent away to be repaired and was gone for almost a full month and I JUST got it back. I do plan to start writing again but I just wanted to let everyone know what's taking so long. Luckily I did back up everything for this story so I haven't lost anything.

-SLF


End file.
